The Department of Chemistry at the University of South Carolina is requesting matching funds for the purchase of a Liquid Chromatograph-Mass Spectrometer for support of interdisciplinary research programs in the Colleges of Science and Mathematics, Pharmacy, Medicine and Engineering. The Users Group includes faculty in the Departments of Chemistry, Biology, Basic Pharmaceutical Sciences, Microbiology and Immunology, and Chemical Engineering. The scope of projects to be supported by this instrumentation include: (1) characterization of products of nonenzymatic glycosylation of tissue proteins in diabetes and aging; (2) studies on the mechanism of electron transfer between metals in proteins; (3) characterization and quantitation of products of reaction of anti- viral, immunomodulating drugs with protein and DNA; (4) quantitation of selected choline analogs in tissues; (5) characterization and quantitation of allelochemicals in plants under environmental stress; (6) trace detection of chemical markers and chemotaxonomic identification of bacteria in tissue samples; (7) production of biosurfactants in supercritical fluid reactors; (8) synthesis of glycoconjugate labels for use in studies on the sites and mechanisms of catabolism of circulating proteins; and (9) characterization of glycerol-lipids in calcifying matrices.